spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's My Spongebob?
Where's My Spongebob? (shortened to: "Spongebob?" due to text limitations) is a game that will release in 2020 by The Walt Disney Company, Nickelodeon and by Creature Feep, the developers of the JellyCar series of games. This game is focusing on the famous Nickelodeon mascot, Spongebob Squarepants. It has been released for IOS, Android, Windows Phone, Windows 10, and BlackBerry 10 operating systems. This is the 8th game of the Where's My Water? series. It is also a spin off of Where's My Water too. Gameplay Spongebob's Story Main article: Spongebob's Story In this story, Spongebob's pet, Gary, needs a shower right away and the player must help him take Gary a bath! The gameplay is very much the same, as the player must in each level find a way to get water into Spongebob's Water Pipe. He/she can use their finger to dig paths through dirt and also trigger objects by touching or moving them with their finger. Once the player has completed a level, the next level is unlocked. Instead of ducks, there are jellyfish in which can be filled with water only. Three of them are in a level and the player must direct enough water to them for the jellyfish to be filled with water. Jellyfish are required to unlock chapters to inorder continue and, a number of them are required to unlock a chapter (unless you choose a Spatula Key to unlock a chapter/unlock all chapters). There are also other collectibles in the game that are hidden in the dirt. The player can simply find these collectibles by digging through dirt. These collectibles will unlock bonus levels. There are 6 liquids: Water The most common liquid in levels and required for both Spongebob and Jellyfish. Dishwater A Spongebob variant of Poison Water. If it touches water, more Dishwater is created. Lava A red hot melting liquid which can burn wood, water, and dishwater. If it comes in contact with Cold Chemical Water, it will make a small explosion, just like in Where's My Water? where Ooze and Poison come incontact, it will make a small explosion. Except for, oil in which, if lava touches the oil, more lava is created. Oil A black gooey substance which is deadly for all Spongebob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs. Oil can be transformed into Cold Chemical Water or Lava if any of the 2 substances come into contact. Cold Chemical Water A blue-ish liquid which can be deadly to Spongebob and Mr. Krabs, but not Patrick. More of this liquid can be made if it comes in contact with oil. if this liquid comes in contact with water, it will the freeze the water turning it into ice. Acid A green-ish deadly substance that can rid anything. But, if it comes in contact with Cold Chemical Water, it will dissolve. Patrick's Story Main article: Patrick's Story In this story, Patrick has ran out of food and money for his lunch. He decides to create a chemical water substance which can transform garbage into food with the real taste. But, he is run short with a Cold Blue substance. He turns on a tap in his kitchen and waits for the chemical to come. Other adventures of this same mechanic, includes Patrick getting stranded on an island or using the substance to make energy for his house. The Where's My Water variant of this is Cranky's Story. Mr Krabs' Story Main' article: Mr Krabs' Story In this story, Mr Krabs needs dishwater to clean dirty money from the customers. When he goes to get some dishwater in the kitchen, there was no more! Now, Krabs needs your help to clean his money or else! Just like Patrick's Story, Mr Krabs might need the dishwater for other purposes. Hazards Chum Bombs These bombs activate like the ones used for Where's My Water and Perry. When any liquid comes in contact with it, the Chum Bomb will explode. The Chum Bomb looks like a metallic bomb, minus the rope on top and has the letters "CB" on it, standing for Chum Bucket. NOTE: When the Chum Bomb explodes, some chum may splat and stick on dirt or rock. Kelp A Spongebob variant of Algae. When water comes into contact of it, it will grow. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games rated E